Let Me Go
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Raini* Song by 3 Doors Down. He had been lying to her the whole time. She didn't love the real him, she didn't even know who he really was. But he had fallen for her, and now he had to leave. Before things got worse for him. Randy/OC oneshot


**The second oneshot for Raini! IDK why but i love Randy and Kirsten..like while i was writing this i was thinking 'i could so write a whole damn fic about them' but i'm just weird like that...i'm starting a Randy/OC fic very soon anyways...not that i need another damn fic..but oh well...anything to make the readers happy, and they want some Randy from me...**

**anywho, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL! I do not own Kirsten...I own NOTHING! woo hoo!**

**the last of the BFF on FF Weekend Oneshots..hope my e-sistas enjoyed!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Let Me Go**_

_**By 3 Doors Down**_

* * *

_**For ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess**_

_One more kiss could be the best thing _

_but one more lie could be the worst _

_and all these thoughts are never resting _

_and you're not something I deserve_

_Randy's POV_

I stared at Kirsten, kissing her for the last time. I couldn't stay here anymore. I don't even know why I came here in the first place. Was it to get away? I guess a distraction. But now I'm lying to her constantly. I can't lie to her anymore. I've been staying with her for three weeks now. And so far I've lied about who I am, where I'm from, my past. Everything.

And I couldn't stop thinking about how much the truth would hurt her. I didn't deserve her, not at all. "I have to go," I said. She looked confused, she ran a hand through her long black hair. "What do you mean? Why?" she asked. "Family problems," I lied, god, I did it again. Her expression told me she didn't believe me, but she just nodded slightly. "Alright...well, when will I see you again?" she asked. I frowned, "I don't know," I replied. That wasn't a lie.

_in my head there's only you now _

_this world falls on me_

_in this world there's real and make believe _

_and this seems real to me _

I don't know how I ended up in Toledo, Ohio, but I did. And there I met Kirsten McKlore. I left St. Louis because I found my wife, Sam, with another man, our daughter was even in the house. I didn't know what to do, so I just left. Ran, didn't even take a bag or anything. Just got in my car, drove to the airport and bought a ticket on the next leaving flight. Ohio. Who would've known.

And now, I was falling for Kirsten. Everything she did appealed to me. But I couldn't fall for her, she didn't know who I really was. She didn't watch professional wrestling, she didn't even recognize me. And things between us were perfect. But there are things in this world, some are real, and some are make believe.

I was hoping this whole trip was fake, but it seemed real.

_you love me but you don't know who I am _

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand _

_and you love me but you don't know who I am _

_so let me go _

_let me go _

The other day she said she loved me, and I told her the same words back, realizing I meant them, as I said them. She had smiled, running a hand through her glossy hair. And now I was torn, I wanted to stay here with Kirsten, but then, I had a life to go back to. A job to go back to. A daughter who's gonna need her dad. And Kirsten, she loves me. Well, she loves the man she thinks is me.

I turned to leave her house, trying to ignore the tear I saw leave her eye.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for _

_and I turn my back on loving you _

_how can this love be a good thing _

_when I know what I'm going through_

I had hoped from that moment I said I loved her that we could have a future. But that was just a hopeful dream, because now, I was turning my back on loving her. I mean, how could this love be a good thing, it's based on lies. And I'm the only one who knows it.

I'd have to live with the guilt and eventually I'd have to tell her, right? So, the best thing is to just disappear and go back to the life I was living. And hope that my picture, my memory never crossed Kirsten again.

_in my head there's only you now _

_this world falls on me _

_in this world there's real and make believe _

_and this seems real to me_

But I knew, if I went back, I would never love Sam again. There was only Kirsten now. And all these questions and decisions fall on me. Who to choose, what life to choose. I wish this could have all been a dream, a fairytale I made up in my sleep to appease my nightmares. But, I knew it wasn't.

I heard the door slam shut behind me and a shudder ran through my body.

_you love me but you don't know who I am _

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand _

_you love me but you don't know who I am _

_so let me go_

_just let me go..._

_let me go_

Okay, now how was I supposed to get to the airport. "I'll drive you," a voice said. I turned to see Kirsten walking down the path from her front porch, toward her truck. She was holding her car keys. She didn't look at me as she got into the car. I slowly decided to just get into the truck.

The drive to the airport was silent. And yet again I was rethinking my decision to leave. I could hurt her or I could love her. Wow, that was kinda harsh. I bit down on my lip and ran a hand over my head as I looked out the window.

My eyes flickered over to Kirsten, who was fiddling with the cover on her steering wheel as she drove. She had a thing for animal prints, it was kinda cute. I banished the thought, I couldn't get any more attached. I was leaving, and that's all there was to it. I had to let go.

_and no matter how hard I try _

_I can't escape these things inside I know _

_I know..._

_when all the pieces fall apart _

_you will be the only one who knows _

_who knows_

She parked her car in the drop off lane at the airport. "Well, I'll see you...someday," she said and I knew she didn't believe her own words. I frowned, wanting to comfort her. To assure her that she would see me again. But I knew that would be the wrong thing to do. "Goodbye Kirsten, thank you," I murmured. She nodded, still not looking at me. She stared out the windshield.

"I'll be off then," I muttered under my breath. Though what kind of goodbye did I really expect a tearful, 'goodbye I'll always love you' type of thing. No, I was crushing her, she wasn't going to cry over me. There was no point to it. The pieces of this fake life I'd made were falling apart. And she'll figure it out soon enough and realize she fell in love with a lie.

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the truth. I was leaving half of my heart, here in Ohio.

_you love me but you don't know who I am _

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand _

_and you love me but you don't know who I am _

_so let me go_

_just let me go_

I was about to walk through the automatic doors when I heard her voice. "RANDY! WAIT!" she yelled. I froze and slowly turned. She was standing not to far from me, pulling her jacket in closely around her. "I know who you are," she said in a her steady work voice. My eyebrows furrowed, "what?" I asked.

"I know who you are. Who you really are. You're Randall Keith Orton, WWE Superstar, a professional wrestler. You're married and have a beautiful daughter named Alanna. You're wife filed for divorce two weeks ago but no one friend or co-worker can find you. You're boss is ready to kill, you're one of his biggest superstars..." as she spoke I had walked closer to her.

I placed a finger on her lips. "Shh," I murmured, she had started to cry, but her voice was still steady. "How did you? When?" I asked. "About a week and a half ago, you were in the shower, your boss called your phone and then your friend John," she said. "I answered, thinking nothing of it. Randy, you don't have to leave because you were lying to me. I thought you would have at least come clean before you left," she said, her hazel eyes looking up at me.

I sighed, "I wanted to...I just..didn't want you to hate me," I whispered. She shook her head, "did you mean it?" she asked. I met her eyes, "mean what?" who was I kidding. We both knew what I was talking about. "Do you really love me?" she asked.

_and you love me but you don't _

_you love me but you don't_

_you love me but you don't know who I am _

_and you love me but you don't _

_you love me but you don't _

"Yes," I answered. "Then I can't let you go," she murmured, grabbing a handful of my shirt and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Come with me, I'm going to need you with me," I said. She pulled back to look me in the eyes, "you sure?" she asked. I smiled slightly and nodded, "yes, I'm sure." I took her hand in mine and we walked into the airport.

Maybe she did love the actual me after all.

_you love me but you don't know me_


End file.
